One In A Million, And It Was Me
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: This first me fic in the series. I, Hannah, am an ordinary fourth grader untill I get sucked out of the school library into Nightopia! There, I find out I have magical powers and help NiGHTS beat Wizeman with the help of my fancharacter: Tsuki!
1. Portals, Jesters, and Secret Love

A little girl walked down the hall, a library pass in her hand. She wore blue jeans with pink floral print near the foot and a blue elbow-length shirt that had a butterfly made of sequins on the front. Her long, waist-length brown hair was in two cute, high pig-tails. Her white sneakers squeaked as she walked. Her name? Hannah. Otherwise known as the Nightopian Princess. And this is where our story begins. In a little elementary school, when our little princess was in the fourth grade, headed towards the library, humming a little Christmas carol...

Hannah smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the library. _Man, it is so good to be out of there, and going to the library and being able to think! I've had a really rough past. I mean, look at last year. I didn't have many friends then, but look now! I've got Kasey, Mikayla, Kyle, Chase, Ashely, Savannah, Allison, and a few others! That's a start, right?_ Hannah sighed. "Man, I wish that none of that stuff from the past had happened to me..." she whispered, looking up as she walked, remembering.

**FLASHBACK:**

_**A boy with a black afro pushed her down by the merry-go-round. "What was that for, Brandon?!" Hannah exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. The boy laughed and walked off, leaving her in the dirt to cry.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

Tears formed once again in Hannah's eyes. She shook her head hard and sighed. "Snap out of it! That was last year! This is the fourth grade now! I am not gonna be a big crybaby anymore!" Her eyes gleamed with confidence. Her stride became longer, and she quickly walked to the library. She pushed the large door open and walked the the desk. She signed the check in-check out book, then headed to the computers. "Now, let's see if the have the book in today!" Hannah said, typing "Magic Tree House: Pirates Past Noon". a list came up on the screen, but so did something else. "Huh?' Hannah said, leaning closer to the screen. A purple jester-like figure was floating in the corner of the computer screen. It's purple eyes shined brightly. _"Come help us, Chosen One..."_ it said, before dissappearing out of sight. Hannah's eyes opened wider and she nearly screamed, and she would if she weren't in a library. She got up, walked over to another computer, and typed in a different book. The jester came back, only this time it said, _"Please, Chosen One, only you can beat Wizeman in this time of darkness..." _But this time, instead of dissappearing, the jester stayed. Hannah gasped. "A-Are you talking to me?" Hannah whispered, leaning closer to the screen. The jester nodded, then suddenly, a portal-like thing appeared on the screen. _"Are you willing to help the Nightopians?" _it said. Hannah thought for a moment. _I've got nothing better to do, besides ballet. _"All right, I will." Hannah said, smiling at the jester. Suddenly, the portal came to life. It pulled Hannah in, leaving her spinning in darkness.

"Oof!" Hannah exclaimed when she finally landed. She pushed herself onto her elbows and proped herself up. "Well, at least I know I'm not dreaming," she said, standing up. She saw floating windmills and the grass around her, she noticed, was a dark, lush shade of green. "Wow, this place is so beautiful..." Hannah whispered, taking a step forward. She looked at both of her hands. Her skin had gotten lighter, and her sleeves had dissappeared. Her entire outfit had changed to become a black and purple tube top that showed off her middrif, with black and purple pants and skirt and purple and black shoes. She noticed a pond and ran over to it, and looked at herself. Her eye color had stayed the same, and her hair still stayed the same, but the rest of her seemed different. She now had a jester hat on her head that curled at the ends. Her lips were plum, and her face was as pale as her hands. She reminded herself of that computer jester. "What's happened to me?!" Hannah exclaimed, backing away from the pond, biting her nails. She bumped into something, and looked up to see the jester behind her, a smile on its face. "Hello, Chosen One..."

"H-Hello," she managed to stammer, feeling frightened. "Do not be afraid," the jester said, "I am your friend. My name is NiGHTS." Hannah nodded, unsure of what to do next. "I-I'm Hannah" she whispered, shaking his hand, which she noticed, floated out of his sleeve. "Welcome to Nightopia, Hannah," NiGHTS said, gesturing to the land around them. Hannah gasped in amazement. "Wow," she exclaimed, "it's so pretty around here!" She took a few steps forward, and took in all of the beauty around her. "Yes, it is, and hopefully it will stay that way longer..." NiGHTS sighed, his eyes full of sorrow. Hannah turned to him, confused, and said, "What do you mean 'hopefully it will stay that way longer'?" NiGHTS sighed again and replied, "Come with me..." He started flying slowly, Hannah running closely behind, until they came across a large cave. They slowly walked into the cave. "NiGHTS," Hannah said, pushing away a spider web, "what's going on? What's in-" She gasped at the site. Another jester stood before them, this one a girl in a beautiful genie outfit. There was one problem though: she was incased in stone.

"Wow..." Hannah whispered, taking another step forward. The features became clearer. The girl jester's hair fell elegantly down her shoulders and onto the floor of the cave. Her eyes looked full of sorrow, and her hands were clasped together as if in prayer. "NiGHTS," Hannah said, turning to the purple jester, "Who is she? Did you know her? What happened? Please tell me!" NiGHTS chuckled slightly and replied, "All right, I'll tell you. You'd have to hear it sooner or later. Her name is Tsuki. I met shortly after I betrayed my former master, Wizeman. She is, or rather was, a magical genie formed by the dreams of young children. Unlike me, she was pure Nightopian. I'm a Nightmaren, like you've become." Hannah nodded her head, sitting criss-cross on the cave floor, and said, "Well, yeah, but how did she become that way? And who's Wizeman?" NiGHTS sighed and replied, with a smile, "So many questions. Wizeman is the ruler of Nightmare, the land of bad dreams. He's the reason nightmares were formed. He was my creator and former master. When I figured out that he planed to destroy Nightopia and rule the waking world, I betrayed him and became one of the good guys. I met Tsuki shortly after. There was one thing, though; my only weakness." "What was it?" Hannah whispered. NiGHTS turned to her and said, his voice slightly lighter than before, "I fell in love with her."

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_


	2. Tough past! I suck at chapter titles

_**START CHAPTER 2**_

_**(I'm trying something new this time)**_

"Y-You were in love with her?" Hannah gasped, looking from the stone figure, to NiGHTS, then back to the figure.

"Yes, I was..." NiGHTS sighed, "But Reala, my former partner, figured out about it."

"What'd he do?" Hannah whispered. NiGHTS sighed again and replied, "Well, he came by, on Wizeman's orders, and said he had decided to join me in the battle for good. The problem was, I believed him..."

**FLASHBACK:**

_**Reala flew around a large tree and over a field of flowers. There, not too far off, was his old partner, NiGHTS, talking with some other Nightmaren or Nightopian, whatever she was.**_

_**"NiGHTS!" he called, floating over to them.**_

_**"Reala? What're you doing here?" NiGHTS asked his former partner suspiciously. Reala laughed and said, "Why else? I've decided to fight for the greater good!"**_

_**"You have?" NiGHTS replied, in shock of of Reala's change in judgement. Tsuki continued to just stare at Reala, an glare appearing across her face.**_

_/He seems to be good now on the outside, but inside, I can tell that he is still as evil as before.../__** Tsuki thought, her facial expression unchanged as she introduced herself to the evil red and black Nightmaren before her.**_

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

_**NiGHTS and Reala are battling a group of 2nd level Nightmaren, while Tsuki hides within a bush to think.**_

_/It's been three days since he said he joined our side, but he still has nothing but darkness within where his heart should be.../ __**she thought, watching them fight together. When they had beaten all of the Nightmaren, NiGHTS smiled at Reala and said, "Just like old times?" Reala nodded and replied, "Even better! OH, by the way, Tsuki, I've got something for you!" Tsuki cautiously walked out from behind the bushes.**_

_**"I know you haven't exactly warmed-up to me, yet, but I thought that this might help a bit!"**_

_**"What do you mean?" Tsuki said, lifting one delicate eyebrow in confusion.**_

_**"This!" Reala fired a black beam at Tsuki, blasting her into a solid rock wall a few feet away. NiGHTS gasped in shock.**_

_**"Tsuki!" he cried, rushing over to help her. He turned his head to Reala when he heard him chackle, "Ha! Did you honestly think I'd leave Lord Wizeman to join you buffoons! As if! By spending three days with you two, I've figured out NiGHTS' greatest weakness!" NiGHTS gasped and thought, **__/Oh no, if he knows what I think he knows...I've gotta get Tsuki outta here before he hurts her, or worse!/__** Reala threw his head back and laughed again. Then, he brought his hands together, and fired a beam of red light at NiGHTS, knocking him outta the way.**_

_**"NiGHTS!" Tsuki cried, standing up. Then, she turned to Reala, her blue eyes filed with anger and hatred.**_

_**"Reala..." she said, her fists shaking, "You..hurt someone I care about most..." she lifted her head, scowling at Reala, "I'll make you pay for what you've done!" She brought her hands together, her expression softened, and chanted a spell from the Dark Ages of Nightopia. Then, opening her aquamarine eyes, a blue beam of spirit energy flew out at Reala, who jumped out of the way just in time.**_

_**"Not this time, Princess!" he yelled, firing a yellow beam at the Nightopian girl, turning her to stone.**_

_**"NO!" NiGHTS cried, as he saw Tsuki, his good friend, his one true love, quickly turn to stone.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"After that, I brought Tsuki's frozen body here, hoping that someday she'd come back," NiGHTS said, his eyes filled with sorrow, "but the chance to change her back to normal never came...That is, untill now." Hannah tilted her head in confusion and asked, "What do you mean, NiGHTS?" NiGHTS turned to her, smiling, and replied, "I believe you hold the power within you to bring her back to life..."

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_


	3. Introduction to your doom

_**START CHAPTER 3:**_

"Wh-What do you mean?" Hannah stammered, looking nervously at her new friend.

"You, Hannah, are the reincarnation of the Nightopian Princess of the Moon," NiGHTS whispered, making sure that no one else could hear. Hannah couldn't believe it. Her? The reincarnation of a princess? It couldn't be!

"I'm sorry, but you must have that wrong girl!" Hannah said, quickly standing up, "I'm just a normal 9-year-old girl! I can't be a princess!" NiGHTS shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny?" Hannah demanded, placing both hands on her hips. NiGHTS looked at her and smiled.

"You have to be her," NiGHTS said, still grinning that cheesy grin, "I mean, look at you: You look like her, you sound like her, and you have her attitude!" Hannah scoffed at this, turing her back to the purple jester, who just continued laughing.

"There you go again, showing off that attitude! You're just like her, in every way! You want to know how I know?" Hannah turned back to him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Because, the Nightopian Princess of the Moon..." NiGHTS said, looking Hannah straight in the eye, "...was my little sister." Hannah gasped at this.

"Y-your little sister?" she whispered. She couldn't believe her ears. _If I'm the real reincarnation of this princess, and he's my brother, then what does it all mean?_ Hannah looked from Tsuki, to NiGHTS, then back at Tsuki.

"Why'd you say 'was'?" Hannah whispered, still looking up at the stone-incased jester. NiGHTS sighed heavily, looking down at the cave floor. Hannah turned and knealt beside him.

"Did the origional Nightopian Princess..." Hannah whispered, eyes beginning to water, "...die?"

"Yes," NiGHTS whispered back, "she gave her life to save the ones she loved: Her friends, family, and others that lived within her kingdom." Hannah nodded, then whispered,

"How did she die? Did she stab her self with a sword? Did she jump off a cliff? How did it happen?" NiGHTS shook his head.

"All I can remember from the event..." NiGHTS whispered back, "...was that the Nightopian Princess' twin sister was killed first by some evil creature, and that the Nightopian Princess ran in front of the rest of us and was killed in our place..." A tear ran down Hannah's face. _Wow...getting yourself killed to save everyone around you...that's what I call loyalty and love..._

"So..." Hannah said, standing back up and looking at Tsuki, "...do you really think I can do this? You really believe that I was gifted with powers I never even knew about?" NiGHTS nodded, continuing to stare at the ground.

"Well, then let's put your theory to the test!" Hannah said, turning back to NiGHTS. Said jester gasped and turned to look at Hannah.

"You'll really try to help?" NiGHTS whispered back, standing up. Hannah nodded and smiled at her new friend.

"That's what family does for family, right?" Hannah said, looking up to NiGHTS. NiGHTS smiled and hugged the small Nightmaren girl.

"Thank you...sis..." NiGHTS whispered in her ear.

"Anytime...bro..." Hannah whispered back, returning the hug. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise from outside. Hannah backed away from the cave enterance slowly.

"What was that?!" Hannah exclaimed, covering her ears when the sound came a second time. NiGHTS turned towards the outside of the cave, scowling, and whispered,

"He's back!"

"Who?" Hannah whispered, hiding behind NiGHTS.

"Reala!" NiGHTs quickly kicked off the ground and flew outside.

"Alrighty, Reala, where are you?" NiGHTS demanded, looking both left and right for his former partner. Hannah ran to the side of the cave opening and looked out. There, floating just a few inches away from her, was a black and red jester.

"Hello, little one..."

_**:END CHAPTER 3**_


	4. What's going wrong with me?

_**START CHAPTER 4:**_

Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs, startling NiGHTS and making him turn around. Reala had lifted her up, holding one of her arms above her head, while he held the other one behind her back.

"Is this what you were hiding from me, NiGHTS?" Reala scoffed, throwing his head back in an evil cackle, "Ha, I doubt she even nows how to paraloop yet!" He threw her hard on the ground, making a small crater where she landed.

"HANNAH!" NiGHTS exclaimed, flying over to help her, but was quickly knocked out of the way by a red blast of dark energy. Reala floated swiftly over to Hannah, who had managed to prop herself up onto her elbows. He scowled at her, and laughed as she had trouble getting up.

"Well well well, having trouble now, aren't we?" Reala taunted, making the girl scowl hard at him.

"Back off!" Hannah exclaimed, pushing herself to her feet and, somehow, flying into the air.

"Hannah?" NiGHTS asked, crawling out of a pile of rubble, but letting his mouth fall agape at the sight of the young human/Nightmaren girl floating before Reala.

"Huh?" Hannah wondered aloud, floating a bit higher into the air, "W-What'd I do now? NiGHTS, what's going on?!" Reala shook his head and chuckled slightly to himself.

"You really don't know what you're doing, do you, kid?" Reala said, flying up close to her.

"Yeah, and your breath smells like rotten fish!" Hannah said tartly, trying to kick Reala, but he just simply grabbed her leg and threw her right to the ground. Reala then was about to throw a beam of dark matter energy at her, when NiGHTS flew in and knocked her out of the way.

"NiGHTS, why, my brother, do you try your hardest to fight a battle that you can never win?"

_/What? Brother? Wait one cotton-picking minute! If Reala is NiGHTS' brother, then that means.../_

"I fight my hardest because I can't let you win, and you never will!"

_/...But why? Why does it have to be Reala?/_

"Oh puh-lease, NiGHTS, you can't expect to win with Master Wizeman's newest plot!"

_/Why was I, of all people, chosen to come here in he first place?/_

"Whatever you two have planned, we'll put a stop to it!"

_/The forest...why is the forest...spinning?/_

"Well, you might have to make a rain check on that one, NiGHTS. Look at that!"

_/I feel so...dizzy.../_

"Uh, Hannah!"

_/Everything is.../_

"Hahaha! Later, losers!"

_/...going.../_

"HANNAH!"

_/...dark.../_

_**Hannah woke up in darkness. Her head was throbbing, and her hands were shaking. She sat up slowly, trying hard not to get even more hurt than before.**_

_**"Ugh, w-what happened?" Hannah whispered, looking around her, "H-Hey, w-where is NiGHTS? I could've sworn I heard him-"**_

_**"-Calling out for you?" finished a voice.**_

_**"Uh," Hannah gasped, surprised that someone else was in the darkness as well, "y-yeah, w-who are you?"**_

_**"I am the master of darkness," said the voice, "and I know who you are." Hannah was in shock.**_

**/Him?/ **_**Hannah thought, **_**/H-He knows me?/**

_**"Yes, I know you, Princess Lunarity..."**_

_**"B-But how?"**_

_**"Let's just say, we have some family ties," The voice said, trying to sound friendly, but the tone in his voice, Hannah knew, couldn't be good.**_

_**"Where is NiGHTS?" Hannah said in a firm tone.**_

_**"I'll let you know," said the voice slyly, "on one condition."**_

**/Uh-oh.../**_** Hannah thought, **_**/Conditions? This can't be good. He wants something out of me, I can feel it.../**

_**"What's the condition?" Hannah questioned, a slight scowl appearing on her normally sweet face.**_

_**"Hehe, for your soul, of course!" the voice said, making the bleak, dark ground beneath the poor girl quake. Six large, floating hands appeared and surrounded her. Hannah tried to search for a way out, but suddenly, something on each of the hands opened, eyes appearing in their centers. Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs. A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was tall, about twenty feet high, from Hannah's viewpoint, and had a large cape surrounding its entire body, except for the head, which had spikes on top, but no face whatsoever.**_

_**"So long, Princess of Light..." the figure said, though Hannah wasn't sure how. The six eyes began to glow an unnatural shade of yellow, and six yellow-black beams hit her all at once, causing her extreme pain. Once the attack ended, the hands begain to glow another shade of some color that Hannah couldn't exactly make out. A large blast of energy shot out, and was just about to hit her, when suddenly, a beam of light shone down on Hannah. The figure screamed and shouted, it and the six hands dissolving into small particles. Hannah couldn't believe her eyes. Suddenly, a boy, about her age, appeared before her. He had long, black-blue hair in a ponytail with an ocean blue bandana on top. He had black sneakers and blue jeans on, along with a blue and black t-shirt. His navy eyes shined in the light around her. He held out his hand, and quickly helped Hannah back to her feet.**_

_**"W-Who are you?" Hannah whispered, looking closer at him, "Y-you seem...familiar..." The boy just smiled at her, and soon, he, too, faded into the darkness.**_

_**"Uh, WAIT!" Hannah said, trying to get a grasp on him before he could leav, but she was to late.**_

_**:END CHAPTER 4**_

A/N: Wow, wonder who _that _was. Well, for those of you who have already read story 4, and I know some of you have, You should already know who that is. For the rest of you, you'll have to continue reading this story all the way through to find out! Please don't skip ahead like the others did!

**Anaka: Why not? And when are you gonna put me in a story, huh?**

TNP: Come on, Anaka, this is only the first fic, 'kay. They can't just read ahead. The others only did, because that's the first story I've finished. Besides, you'll be in my next story.

**Anaka: Well, who will I be?**

TNP: Uh uh uh, can't say, it'll ruin it for the readers!

**Anaka Rose: Ah, screw the readers!**

TNP: ANAKA! Don't be rude! (to readers) She didn't mean that! She's just upset that I haven't put her in a fanfic yet.

**Saki the Hedghog (that's her last name! She's really an echidna/hedgehog): What about me?**

**Lilias the Hedeghog (Saki's bff. she really is a hedgehog.): And me?**

**Princess Violet (my sister, Polly): Yeah, sis, when **_**are **_**you gonna put all of us in your story?**

**Princess Litania (my bff, Mikayla): Yeah, you told me and Kendall that we wouldn't show up untill #5! I wanna be heard from in this story series NOW!**

**Princess Iciana (my other bff, Kendall): Yeah!**

**Saki the Hedgehog: Yeah!**

**Lilias the Hedgehog: Yeah!**

**Anaka Rose: Yeah! LET'S GET HER!**

TNP: Uh-oh! NiGHTS, Tsuki, SONiCNiGHTS12, SOMEBOD HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(being chased by 3 crazy princesses, two mad hedgehogs, and one hedgehog/echidna who's just sideing with her best friend, all of whom are carrying large pitchforks and throwing rotten eggs at her.)**


	5. Another enemy? Give me a break!

_**START CHAPTER 5:**_

"Wha!" Hannah woke with a start, and saw that she was in a new area. It seemed to be a large forest, with small creatures floating all around the area. Hannah looked to her right to see NiGHTS playing an invisible flute for the creatures. He opened one eye, noticing that Hannah had woken up, then floated over to her.

"You okay, Hannah?" NiGHTS asked her, giving her a concerned look. Hannah was about to nod her head, but as she tried to sit up, she gasped in pain, and noticed a cut on her arm that hadn't been there before. NiGHTS grabbed her other arm, and pulled her gently into a sitting position.

"H-How'd I get this cut?" Hannah wondered aloud, looking down at it. It was about seven inches in length, and was bleeding pretty badly, so she guessed that it was pretty deep, too. Suddenly, with another gasp of pain and surprise, she saw another cut on her leg, this one not as long, but slightly wider, and seemed even deeper than the last. NiGHTS gasped, then looked in all directions for the reason why it was happening. Then, Hannah's eyes changed from brown to purple, even though she didn't know it, and saw a card flying towards them from her left. It was razor sharp, and right when it was about to make contact with her face, she threw her hand out, and caught it between two fingers. NiGHTs turned to her, just as her eyes changed back to normal, and noticed the card in her hands.

"Just as I thought..." NiGHTS said, looking to the bushes that Hannah's gaze was set on. Hannah quickly turned to NiGHTS, and gave him a very confused look.

"What are you talking about, NiGHTS?" she asked, bringing her gaze back to her hand, which also had began to bleed, thanks to the card.

"Jackal's here," NiGHTS whispered in her ear, "that card proves it." Hannah turned her gaze to the bushes, her eyes changing to purple yet again. She could see through the bushes, and saw a creature, floating slightly above the ground. He was another jester, except, instead of a body, all he had was a head, with a face intact, and floating hands and feet. He had a cape surrounding him, which gave him the appearance of a ghost in a costume.

"Haha, haunted laundry..." Hannah whisper-giggled, using her not-bleeding hand to stiffle her laughter. NiGHTS turned to her just as her eyes changed back to normal again and asked,

"What?"

"Haunted laundry," Hannah said again, "he looks like a pile of floating, dirty, ghost laundry!" By then, she found hiding her laughter to be to difficult a task to even try, and she began laughing uncontrollably. NiGHTS just looked at her, one eyebrow raised, and sighed,

"My lord, Hannah, what am I going to do with you?" Hannah stopped laughing entirely at that comment.

"Excuse me," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "but what did you just say to me?" Before NiGHTS could answer, Jackal flew out of the bushes, and floated in front of them. Hannah shrieked in surprise, then looked at NiGHTs again and said,

"Told you." Jackal laughed darkly, and threw a few more cards at them. NiGHTS reacted quickly, picked Hannah up, and jumped out of the way. Jackal scowled at them, and began to throw razor-sharp cards at them nonstop, making it hard to dodge, so NiGHTS got hit a few times. For a little while, things seemed to be okay for them, but when NiGHTS got hit so hard that he accidentally dropped Hannah, they knew that Jackal had the upper hand.

"Now, young one, why don't you come join our side? We could train you, much better than he probably could, and with you, would could be unstoppable!" Jackal laughed, making Hannah scowl at him for hurting her friend. She gasped when she noticed his cape.

_/His cape!/_ she thought, _/Why didn't think of it before! God, I'm such an idiot! His cape protects him from any attack! If I could just get it off him.../_

"Well, kind sir," Hannah said, smirking at him while bowly slightly, "I be glad to consider the offer if you let me see that fine cape of yours." NiGHTS gasped in shock.

_/What the hell is she doing?/ _he thought, _/she could get us all...Wait a second...I see what she's doing./_

"Well, this is going to be easier than I thought," Jackal whispered to himself, then replied, "Of course you may see it, young lady." With that, he lightly took off the cape, and let her hold it for a second.

"Bet you regret that now, don'tcha, Jackal?" Hannah said, holding the cape tightly in her hands. Jackal gasped slightly, then glared at the girl that began to taunt him on his stupidity.

"All right, you little brat, HAND IT OVER!" He threw cards at her from all angles, but Hannah used his cape and blocked them all, making Jackal even madder.

"If you want it so bad, then come get it!" Hannah yelled to him, sticking her tounge out at him before kicking off the ground and flying off. Jackal growled and follwed after her. NiGHTS just sat there, him being injured to badly to follow suit, and waited for them to come back.

_/Whoa, he's faster than I thought,/ _Hannah thought, flying over many trees and Nightopians, _/I hope I can get rid of this cape soon.../_ Soon, she spotted a large lake, and smiled.

_/Perfect.../_ She quickly flew off in the direction of the lake, Jackal following closely behind her. When they reached the lake, Hannah flew over to the water's surface and placed her hand in as she flew, making a stream of water shoot out behind her, and hit Jackal in the face. They both stopped flying and turned around.

"Alrighty, kid, give me back my cape!" Jackal panted, completely out of breath from trying to catch up to her. Hannah wasn't even the least bit tired, though.

"Well, if you _really_ want, I _really_ hope you can swim," With that, she dived under the water, with the cape still in her hands. Jackal snarled at her insolence, then, after taking a deep breath, jumped in after her. But, he couldn't find her anywhere in the water. All he found, was his cape snagged on a rock. So, instead of looking for the girl, he grabbed his cape, put it on, got out of the water, and left. Hannah smiled as he left, since she had been watching him the whole time. She seemed a little different, though. As soon as her legs touched the water, she instantly became a mermaid, except black and purple on her tail instead of green, and put the cape on the rock before swimming away. When she was sure that Jackal was gone, she swam out from the cave and into the fresh air above the surface. Once she was back on land, her tail became two legs once again, and she quickly kicked off the ground, and flew back to NiGHTS, shivering from the cold air surrounding her.

_**:END CHAPTER 5**_

A/N: Whew, well, that's over now. I'll start on chapter 6 tomorrow, but for now, I'll just try to keep Anaka from turning everybody against me again. Those pitchforks hurt, and I can STILL smell those rotton eggs!

**Anaka Rose: Well, then tell me who I'm gonna be in the next story!**

TNP: All right, fine. (whispers in Anaka's ear.)

**Anaka Rose: Oh, okay...Who's she?**

TNP: She was a lady in my court and...AGH! I'm telling you in front of the readers! Bad Hannah, Bad Hannah, BAD HANNAH! (beats self in head with broom)

**Anaka Rose: I don't know why I try to embarras her...She's so good at doing it herself. Well, 'till next time! Remember to read & review!**


	6. What's going on now?

_**START CHAPTER 6:**_

"But, NiGHTS, if Jackal's from Soft Museum, why was he here in Mystic Forest?" Hannah asked as they walked through the forest.

"I don't know, Hannah," NiGHTS replied, "But something's up. That's why we're going to see Owl." Hannah tilted her head in confusion.

"Owl? _Hoo_'s Owl?" Hannah asked with a laugh. NiGHTS, too, laughed at the joke, and said,

"He's just an annoying old bat that loves to talk about the history of the Dream Realm."

"I thought you said he was an owl," Hannah said, "Now he's a bat? If you're saying that, you must really mean what you say!" NiGHTS groaned at the thought of listening to another of Owl's lectures on how Nightopia was formed. Hannah just shook her head at him and sighed.

_/Boy, he sure hates history. Glad it's one of my fave subjects, although my teacher's not boring, and Owl sure __**sounds**__ boring/_ Soon, though, they both were dragged away from their thoughts when they heard a voice calling them.

"NiGHTS! Oh, my boy, it's so good to see you! And _hoo_ is this?" Owl came flying over to them, then looked at Hannah with curiosity. Hannah, freaked out by they big-headed talking owl, ran and hid behind NiGHTS.

"Hannah, it's okay!" NiGHTS said, steping out so Owl could see her, "Owl, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is Owl, the one I told you about."

"Oh," Hannah said, suddenly remembering, "you mean the one that you called, and I quote, an 'annoying old bat'?" NiGHTS laughed sheepishly and smiled a cheesy smile.

"That's the one..." NiGHTS said, feeling very stupid for calling the smartest being in all of Nightopia such names and him figuring out about it. Hannah laughed at him, while Owl began to yell at NiGHTS for being so rude.

"...'Annoying old bat' he says, well I'll show you annoying!" Hannah gasped suddenly, though both NiGHTS and Owl where unaware that she did. She looked both right and left, but nothing was around. Hannah wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a sudden chill. She gasped again, and her eyes changed from brown to purple yet again.

_/This cold...I've felt it before...But where, and when exactly, I can't remember.../_

"Awe, come on, Owl, let it go! It was just a joke!"

_/Agh, my head is aching from all this thinking! Why can't I remember anything?/_

"NiGHTS, you get back here, or else I'll..I'll..."

_/The forest...it's spinning again...but why?/_

"Hannah, are you okay?"

_/I'm...being dragged.../_

"I say, Hannah, what is wrong?"

_/...back into the darkness.../_

"Oh no, not again!"

_/...where my memorys.../_

"Hannah, what is the matter, child? Are you ill?"

_/...are always out of my grasp.../_

"HANNAH!"

_**Hannah woke up, once again, in darkness. She sat up gently and rubbed her eyes.**_

_**"So, you've come back?" said the figure, appearing before her in the dark, his six eye-hands surrounding her once again.**_

_**"Who are you?" Hannah demanded, standing up to glare at the figure in the distance. She heard a low rumbleing sound, and soon felt the ground beneath her shaking, forcing her back onto the ground.**_

_**"I am the master of darkness," it said, "I control all things that cause Nightmares in dreamers, young and old."**_

**/Boy, doesn't that sound familiar.../**_** Hannah thought, then saw a large, red lightening bolt head for her, and moved out of the way just in time.**_

_**"Do you want to remember?" the figure asked, each eye glowing a different color of the rainbow, but with a darker hue to it.**_

**/Remember.../**_** Hannah thought, looking up at the figure.**_

_**"You can help me remember?" she asked, looking up at the figure, a hopeful look gleaming in her eyes. The six eyes began to glow brighter, and another rumble was heard, but the earth did not shake at this one.**_

_**"Do you wish to remember," the figure said, "for if you do, I can make it so, but only some of your memorys will return. Are you willing to risk the pain of the memorys again?"**_

_**"Yes," Hannah said, without thinking. The eyes shot beams out at her, and she screamed in pain. The figure laughed, the earth shaking beneath her again. A large, gaping hole appeared benath her, and, still screaming in pain, she plumetted down the hole, and all was silent.**_

_**:END CHAPTER 6**_

A/N: Wow, cliffie. Hope you like it, because I think I could write better next time.

**Anaka Rose: You too? Man, that was bo-ring.**

TNP: WILL YOU GET OUTTA HERE?

**Anaka Rose: Not untill you explain who I am in your next story!**

TNP: Not in front of the readers!

**Anaka Rose: Fine, but you better explain to me which part in this story is which!**

TNP: What do you mean?

**Anaka Rose: All the font changes!**

TNP: Okay, here:

"text" normal dialouge

_/text/ _ thinking

_**"text" **_ dream dialouge

**/text/** dream thinking

Got it?

**Anaka Rose: zZzZzZzZz**

TNP: Aw, screw her.

**Anaka Rose: I heard that, bitch!**

TNP: Uh oh! Anyways, remember to R&R! (is chased away by Anaka carrying a large sword and is trying to stab The Nightopin Princess with it.)

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**


	7. Seriously, what's going on?

_**START CHAPTER 7:**_

_**Hannah found herself in a land covered with flowers of brilliant colors. There were orange, yellow, blue, white, red, pink, green, and even polka-dot colored flowers. She stood up and walked through the field. A castle stood off in the distance, and the symbol of the moon was shown on the walls of the tallest tower.**_

_**"Bet you there's a really beautiful princess living there," Hannah said, smiling at the thought. Soon, though, a little girl came skipping through the field. Her hair was as long as Hannah's, maybe longer, and was midnight black with purple streaks through it. Her eyes were amber brown, the same as Hannah's. She looked to be about Hannah's age, and looked a lot like her, too.**_

_**"Hello," Hannah said, trying to talk to the girl, but the girl continued skipping, her hand going right through Hannah's.**_

_**"Lunarity," said a voice. The little girl turned to see a boy standing behind her, with purple hair and purple eyes.**_

**/Lunarity.../**_** Hannah thought, **_**/...where have I heard that before?/**

_**"Brother..." the girl called Lunarity said. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. The boy seemed about 12, and reminded Hannah of NiGHTS.**_

_**"Mother's been very worried," the boy said, "I came to bring you back home. You shouldn't wander this far from the castle."**_

**/Shouldn't wander far from the castle? Is she the princess?/**

_**"But sister Soliana and brother Reala wander off all the time!" Lunarity complained, "They're our family, so how come I can't do what they can do?"**_

**/Reala? He had a sister? I'll have to ask NiGHTS about that later.../**

_**"Because, sister," the boy said, looking her in the eye, "they live with Father, and we live with Mother."**_

_**"But brother NiGHTS," Lunarity whined, but before she could say another word, the boy called NiGHTS smiled at her and took her hand. She pouted a bit, but then smiled back as they both walked in the direction of the castle.**_

**/So, that boy was NiGHTS, which means the girl was the little sister he told me I was the reincarnation of. But Reala...I heard her say 'brother' when she said his name, and she also said 'sister' with the name 'Soliana'...NiGHTS told me the Nightopian Princess of the Moon had a twin sister, but can it be?/**_** Before she could think anymore about it, a strong wind blew around her, knocking her to her knees. A black, mist-like gas filled the air, making it harder and harder to breathe. Hannah put her hand in front of her mouth to control her coughing, and to help her not breathe in the gas, but all attempts failed.**_

_**"W-What's /cough/ going /cough/ on /cough cough?!" she managed to choke out, before darkness surrounded her. All she heard was the sound of evil laughter and thunder clashing together before everything went black.**_

**MEANWHILE...**

NiGHTS and Owl sat around, waiting for Hannah to wake up. NiGHTS had told Owl everything that had happened so far, from when she first came to Nightopia to where she chased off Jackal. Owl soon came up with a strange theory.

"So, you're saying that maybe Reala and Wizeman don't know that she's really human?" NiGHTS asked, an eyebrow raised to show his confusion.

"That's precisely what I'm saying," Owl said, "and from what you told me, it seems to be the only explaination for why Reala hasn't tried to steal the poor girl's Ideya." NiGHTS nodded, then turned to look at Hannah. Her face was covered in sweat, and the expression on her face showed that she was having a terrible nightmare. NiGHTS walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead, then brought it back almost immeadiatly.

"She got a really bad fever," he said, turning back to Owl. Owl gasped slightly.

"Do you think it's serious?" Owl asked, flapping over to them. NiGHTS shrugged.

"I don't know, Owl," he said, a worried expression on his face as he looked at Hannah again, "I just don't know..."

_**:END CHAPTER 7**_

A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry it's so short! I started back at school today, and I have to tell you, I hated it more than I hate broccoli casserole! And trust me, I HATE that stuff! Blech! Anyways, I won't tell you why it was so bad, otherwise, if I do, my author's note will be longer than the chapter.

**Anaka Rose: Is it because your study skills parapro, Mrs. Carman, is a total bitch?**

TNP: I know, isn't she? Whoops, there I go again! Remember to R&R! I'll put up chapter 8 soon!


	8. I'm really confused!

_**START CHAPTER 8:**_

Hannah opened her eyes slowly to see NiGHTS and Owl hovering over her with worried looks on their faces. She tried to say something to them, but the words wouldn't come out. She touched her neck, and tried to say something again.

_**/Untill you awaken the Nightopian Princess of Space, you are unable to utter even the simplest of words.../**_ said a voice inside her head. Hannah gasped, even though no sound came from her mouth.

"Hannah?" NiGHTS asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, "You all right? Why haven't you said anything?" Hannah sat up and looked at him. She mouthed the words, 'I don't know', then gave him a look full of sorrow and unhopefulness. NiGHTS looked at her, feeling more confused than this should make him, then came closer to her.

"That mark..." he whispered, touching a hand to her neck, but brought it right back when an electrical surge sparked at him. The cause of it was a red and black mark. It was in the shape of a circle, half red and half black, and gave off an evil aura.

"What is it, NiGHTS?" Owl hooted, flapping over to have a look.

"But, it can't be," NiGHTS said shaking his head. Hannah looked at them, then spotted a pond not too far off and ran over to it. She looked into the water, and saw the mark on her neck. She was about to touch it, but fell backwards before she could. She sat herself back up and looked into the water. She turned back at the others and waved her hand to call them over.

"What is it, Hannah?" NiGHTS asked, then gasped at the sight he saw in the crystal blue pond surface. He saw Hannah in the dark area she had gone to every time she blacked out. He saw Hannah surrounded by the six hands, which all began to glow, and blasted her with a hard attack that caused her to scream as loud as her lungs could take.

"Wizeman," he said almost imeadiatly, and quickly turned to Hannah, "When did this happen?"

'When you began to fight Reala' she mouthed, beginning to bite her nails. NiGHTS looked at her, then at the pond, then back at Hannah.

"It doesn't make sense, though..." NiGHTS breathed, "You could talk just fine when you woke up before. Did the same thing happen the last time you fainted, too?" Hannah shook her head.

'It was a bit different last time...' she mouthed, watching NiGHTS begin to pace back and forth. Owl flew over to watch, then looked at Hannah.

"What in the Dream World is he doing?" he asked, hooting confusedly. Hannah shrugged her shoulders. Owl shook his head.

"Thinking too much can be bad for you, NiGHTS," he hooted to the jester, making NiGHTS stop pacing and turn to Owl.

"And thinking too little is how you're still here!" NiGHTS spat back. Hannah shook slightly.

"Well, I'm glad you thought that was funny!" Owl said, crossing his wings. Hannah shook her head, though it was hard to see with her trembleing so badly.

'Something's wrong...' she mouthed to NiGHTS, and they both looked to the East.

"You feel it too, huh Hannah," NiGHTS stated. Hannah nodded slightly, then began to shake again.

"I guess you really are my sister," he said, looking at her. She quit shaking for a moment and looked at him. She smiled and nodded her head as if to say, 'Of course I am, silly! We've got too much in common not to be related somehow!'.

"Well, what is wrong?" Owl said, looking at the both of them anxiously. Hannah hung her head, and NiGHTS' eyes narrowed to slits.

"Wizeman's sending Reala," he said. Hannah sank to her knees.

_/This is just great!/ _she thought, _/What'll happen if he finds us? I'm completely useless!/_ NiGHTS saw the expression on her face and frowned.

"One good thing came out of this, though," he whispered to her, making her look at him, "From what I can tell, Reala and Wizeman don't know who you really are." Hannah gasped.

'What do you mean, NiGHTS?" she mouthed, standing up.

"I mean, they don't know you're really human!" NiGHTS said, "Which gives us the advantage." Hannah's jaw dropped.

'You seriously mean that!' Hannah mouthed, and if she could talk, the sound would have shook the trees surrounding them. NiGHTS nodded, which made Hannah smile and run to hug him. She looked up at his face.

'Thank you, brother...'

"You're welcome, sister..."

_**:END CHAPTER 8**_

A/N: Whoo, sorry it took so long to write, I had to keep Anaka from yelling at me to write the stroy that she's in. I kept telling her that would in time, but she just wouldn't listen, so I did what I had too. (Flashback)

_TNP: Anaka, stop it!_

_**Anaka Rose: Why should I?**_

_TNP: This. (holds up a giant bazooka)_

_**Anaka Rose: You stole that from FairyOdd Parents: Channel Chasers!**_

_TNP: And I don't plan on giving it back soon. Now sit and be quiet!_

_**Anaka Rose: O.K. (sits in a little corner to herself)**_

(End Flashback)

TNP: Ah, good times.

**Anaka Rose: Just wait untill my attorney hears about this!**

TNP: Okay, number 1: you don't have an attorney, and number 2: I still have the bazooka.

**Anaka Rose: (Gulps) Please remember to read and review! HELP! (is chased off by The Nightopian Princess, who is hyper on her dad's birthday cake and is holding the bazooka (bad combo))**


	9. An old friend, and an old enemy?

_**START CHAPTER 9:**_

A large, exploding sound was heard in the distance. Hannah, NiGHTS, and Owl all turned they're heads. Hannah bit her lip.

_/It's Reala again!/ _she thought, _/What's he doing over there, though? Wait a minute...That's the same direction the cave was in, which means...OH NO!/_ Hannah swallowed her fear and ran in the direction of the cave. As if he had read her thoughts, NiGHTS quickly follwed suit, with Owl, not wanting to be left behind, right on his heels. They ran, and flew, as swiftly as they could manage without getting hurt, trying desperatly to get to the cave before it is destroyed. They arrived just as Reala was about to blast the cave again.

"Stop, Reala!" NiGHTS cried, flying in front of the cave to protect it, or rather, Tsuki. Reala shook his head and chuckled slightly to himself.

"You really think that's going to stop me?" he asked simply. NiGHTS didn't budge.

"I know what you are planning," he continued, "and I also know that you're going to use that kid for it. Face it, NiGHTS, I know that you were planning on using our little sister to revive your little girlfriend." Hannah shuddered.

_/He is no brother of mine/_ she thought, a sour look appearing on her face as she watched them from behind a bush. Owl looked at her with confusion for a moment before turning back to watch NiGHTS.

_/If she's they're sister, then what does that make of other humans? Are there others in her world that possess powers similar to her?/_ he thought. NiGHTS snarled at Reala.

"There is too much that is important to the survival of our world within this cave, and I shall not let you destroy it!" he growled, making Reala chuckle even more. Reala's eyes became slits, and he pointed his left hand at the bush Hannah and Owl were hiding in.

_/Oh no!/_ NiGHTS thought _/What's he planning now?!/_ A stream of black vines shot out of Reala's fingertips, and entangled Hannah within their grasp. With a slight tug, Reala pulled the vines, and Hannah, out of the bushes and held her in front of him. Then, he pulled out a sword and held it wear both NiGHTS and Hannah could see.

"Now now, NiGHTS," he said tartly, "move aside or else our sister is as good as dead." He turned her for a second to look at her face, which was strewn with fear, but before he could turn back to NiGHTS, Hannah thought on her feet and spat in his eye. Reala screamed and dropped her on the ground. Hannah moved quickly and untangled herself from the vines and ran into the cave. Reala looked at her, his eye now red and puffy, and growled.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he exclaimed, flying after her. NiGHTS quickly paralooped a large rock by the cave, and the force of the paraloop quickly began to suck Reala in. The red and black jester struggled to free himslef, but all was lost.

"I'll get you next time, you bratty kid!" he yelled, before he was completely sucked into the portal, and all was silent.

"Hannah?" NiGHTS called. He and Owl had walked all around the cave, behind every rock and through every tunnel, but there was no sign of the girl.

"Let's go back to the front of the cave," Owl suggested, "Maybe she was on one tunnel while we were on another and ran outside." NiGHTS nodded, and they walked to the front, but something was missing.

"Um, Owl?" NiGHTS asked.

"Yes?" said Owl.

"Where's Tsuki?"

"What are you talking about, NiGHTS, she is incased in stone, so there is no possible- Allrighty, where is she?" They looked right and left, but the genie Nightopian was gone. Soon, though, they heard the sound of laughter.

"That can't be..." NiGHTS whispered, facing the exit of the cave. Owl follwed his gaze, but no sooner NiGHTS had said anything they bothed gasped at the sight. Hannah was sitting outside the cave on a rock, and was talking to someone, but not just anyone.

"Tsuki!" NiGHTS exclaimed and flew out to see both girls, who looked at him in shock. The genie Nightopian girl jumped to her feet and gasped.

"NiGHTS?" she asked coming closer to him, which made him blush slightly. He nodded, and Tsuki smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, "It's been so long! I didn't think you'd remember me!" NiGHTs gasped slightly, then wraped his arms around her waist in a warm hug.

"I could never forget you, Tsuki, but how were you revived?" NiGHTS said, pulling back to look at her face.

"Well, while you were fighting off you brother, Hannah went in there, and then something inexplicable happened, and now, here I am..." Tsuki said, turning towards Hannah.

"How'd you do it, Hannah?" NiGHTS asked, looking at his little sister in confusion. Hannah shrugged.

"I heard music..." she whispered, "...A song, it was strange. I felt like I heard the words once, in a lulaby..." NiGHTS nodded his head.

"You probably did, back in your past life..." NiGHTS said, "but I'm kinda upset that you got your voice back. You talk way too much!" He laughed at this, which made Hannah give him a look and cross her arms in front of her chest. Tsuki glared at him, which cause him to stop laughing before he got too carried away.

"At least everything is back to normal, correct?" Owl said, flying over. Hannah nodded, her unmisstakable smile appearing yet again on her face.

"Right, but now, we've got to get to work," she said, turning towards her brother, "If I really do have powers, I wanna learn how to use them. If I rush into battle without knowing how to fight, we'll all be at a disadvantage. I can't let that happen!" NiGHTS nodded, and smiled at her.

"You know a lot for just a 9-year-old girl!" he said, patting her on the head. Hannah nodded.

"Then it's settled," Tsuki exclaimed, clasping her hands together, "We'll go to the Dream Gate to begin your training!"

"Yes, that's right, Princess, keep training and such, but I shall be keeping a close eye on you.," said a mysterious voice in a dark castle far from the cave, "That curse my loyal son put on that genie brat was ment to only be broken by NiGHTS and Reala's younger sister, Lunarity. Well, my precious moon daughter, soon, but not too soon, you shall know the true wrath of you father, God of the Universe!" Laughter rang throughout the bleak halls of the fortress, but the laughter only made the place seem darker than thought humanly possible. Lightning flashed, and the black world enshrouded in darkness lit for only a second, before returning to the dark once again. As the souls of dreamers long dead floated around the castle, a feeling of fear hung in the air, and all was silent.

_**:END CHAPTER 9**_

A/N: Hey yal! Sorry that this took me so long to write. I've been busy with school work, and performance evaluation (chorus. We made straight 2s. 1 is highest, 3 is lowest.) as well as Easter and my parents' anniversary, which is 16 years today! Well, I sent Anaka to Japan for a little while to do some research on it for future stories. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Sayonara, and HAPPY EASTER 2008!

xoxo,

THE NiGHOPiAN PRiNCESS


	10. We come in peace, I think

_**START CHAPTER 10:**_

"All right, Hannah, I think that's enough for today." Hannah landed on the ground and fell to her knees, panting. They had been training for hours, and they were all completely exhausted! Tsuki walked over to her and handed her a brown, wooden cup with water inside. Hannah took the cup greatfully.

"Thank you, Tsuki," she said, drinking the entire cup-full in one gulp, "Man, that was some tough training." NiGHTS landed beside her, also panting.

"Yeah, that was really tiring," graciously taking the cup of water that Tsuki handed him, and blushed at the smile he got from her. Hannah stood up, then turned to leave.

"Hannah, where are you going?" NiGHTS asked, taking another sip of water.

"Just for a walk through the nearby village, Brother," she replied, beginning to walk off, "No need to worry, since I'll be easy to reach." Without another word, she walked away, leaving the others speechless for a moment or two.

"NiGHTS, maybe you should go follow her," Tsuki said, finally breaking the silence. NiGHTS nodded, then kicked off the ground and slowly followed her to the Nightopian village.

The village was strangly quiet for this time of day. No Nightopians could be found anywhere in the streets. Hannah walked slowly, making sure to check everywhere for the small happy creatures. They didn't seem to be anywhere outside of their homes. Something had to be wrong if the Nightopians weren't out enjoying this wonderous day, singing their merry little songs and laughing the day away.

_/Something's not right here.../ _Hannah thought, her face becoming serious, _/Where are the Nightopians? NiGHTS said that they always come out and sing when they have visitors. Is someone here that is scaring them into their homes? What's going on here?/_

"Huh?" she whispered. A bush beside her began to shake uncontrollably. Hannah walked cautiously over to it, but just when she was about to touch it, whatever was hiding there flew out at such speed that they looked like an orange blur, and quikly ran and hid behind a pole.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked politly, kinda freaked out that something could move so fast.

"It's none of your business," it said, running to hide behind a building, "Leave me alone, you servant of Wizeman!" Hannah gasped.

_/Servant of Wizeman? ME? This poor kid's got it all wrong./_ Hannah began to walk over to the building, but quickly turned around, kicked off the ground, and flew up into the air. The figure, thinking she was gone, peeked out from behind the building as Hannah secretly landed behind her. She was a little, orange Nightmaren girl.

"Okay, she's gone now, so I can find Sprinkle," she whispered, and right when she was about to walk away, Hannah gently, but firmly, put a hand on her shoulder. The little girl shrieked loudly.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, struggling to break free of Hannah's grip.

"Not untill you hear what I have to say!" Hannah said, her face clear of any emotion. The girl stopped struggling.

"I may not know who you are," Hannah said gently, "but I do know that you've got me all wrong. Me and my friends, NiGHTS and Tsuki, are trying to stop Wizeman. Personally, I don't think I'll ever even think about working for Wizeman. If I ever start working for him, I'll most likely be brainwashed, so there's nothing for you to worry about." The girl nodded.

"B-But," the girl stammered, "why did you s-scare me like t-th-that?" Hannah sighed.

"I never ment to scare you, " she whispered, bending down to be at eye level with the girl, "I just wanted you to know the truth." Hannah then let the girl go, and began to walk off.

"Wait," the girl said. Hannah stopped and turned to face her.

"I just want to know," the girl whispered, "who are you?"

"My name's Hannah," she said with a smile, "and you are?"

"Sunset," the girl whispered, "My name is Sunset."

"Sunset," Hannah whispered, "that's such a pretty name. Well, Sunset, would you like to come with us on our journey?"

"Sure," Sunset said, smiling, "but first, I have to find Sprinkle. He's my Nightopian friend. I found him when he was still in his egg 4 years ago, and we're still the best of friends." Hannah nodded, smiling at her.

"I'll help you find him," she said to her, making Sunset smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," Hannah replied. Then, Sunset ran over to her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" she said, looking up at Hannah's face.

"You're welcome, Sunset," she replied, returning the hug. With that, they both set out to find Sprinkle, unaware that someone, far away, was watching them the whole time...

_**:END CHAPTER 10**_

A/N: Whew! Sorry that took so long, and sorry it's so short! I haven't had the time to work on it lately, what with ballet, school, homework, CRCT prep, (That's Georgia's end of the year test!) and cleaning my room, which still hasn't been done. At least now it's Spring Break, so I can probably get out two more chapters by next Sunday!

**Anaka Rose: Hey, everybody, I'm back!**

TNP: Wow, Anaka, back already?

**Anaka Rose: Yep! That was an awesome trip! I loved it!**

TNP: Well, I sure hope you did, because I need you to go somewhere else for me.

**Anaka Rose: Where?**

TNP: This isn't for research, but I've just gotten you a round-trip ticket to go to France for the whole week!

**Anaka Rose: Really? This is so AWESOME! Thanks, Hannah, see you on Monday! (quickly packs her suitcase and leaves)**

TNP: Wow, that didn't take long. Hope she has fun on her vacation, because I know I will! Well, 'till next time!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**


End file.
